


Unplanned but not unwanted

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Brendon accidentally knots Omega Valtteri. When the Finn gets pregnant, Brendon and Valtteri decide to stick together, even though they are not meant to be Mates. Or are they?





	Unplanned but not unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> For all my amazing Pebble fren, who came up with the pairing and idea <3

Brendon was more than surprised to find a needy looking Valtteri on the other side of his door. 

“Heat…” Valtteri moaned out, moving into the room and leaning against Brendon. Brendon tentatively steadied him. 

“Do you want me to call someone?” he asked. Valtteri whined and shook his head.

“J-just… fuck me. I trust you, and I-I need someone right now.” he whimpered. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas in Heat to seek out others, but no one had ever come to Brendon before.

“O-okay.” he muttered, closing the door and leading Valtteri over to the bed.

The Omega moaned as they were finally undressed, pressing up against the Beta’s lean body

The Heat meant everything was hurried and quick, Valtteri not needing to be prepared before Brendon pushed into him. The Omega was slick and warm around Brendon’s cock, and the Beta growled softly as he thrust into him.

“Brendon..!” Valtteri gasped as Brendon’s knot suddenly pushed into him as well, linking them tightly together as Brendon spilled inside him. The Beta growled softly, kissing the back of his neck to keep him still. Valtteri was still shivering, mind clouded in lust. He moaned, rocking his hips slightly. He tensed up too, cumming for a second time. His hole clenched around Brendon’s cock and the Beta instinctively pressed closer to him.

They were still linked together as Valtteri suddenly gasped and began to trash around.

“No no no no…” he whimpered, trying to pull away but groaning as Brendon’s knot still pressed deep inside him. 

“Ssh, keep still!” Brendon tried to soothe, not wanting to hurt him. Valtteri started to cry, his body heaving with his sobs. He was still muttering ‘no’ under his breath, while Brendon tried to soothe him, gently rubbing his back and kissing the back of his neck. 

Once the knot had had shrunk again, Brendon carefully pulled away, rolling off the Omega.

“Val, come here.” the Kiwi tried. Valtteri shuffled away from him, weakly whimpering and hiding his face on the crook of his arm.

“I… Oh god, I shouldn’t have done this…” Val sobbed. Brendon placed a hand on the Finn’s shoulder, but Valtteri jerked away. 

“I-I need to order the pills, shit I-” Valtteri’s whole body was shaking, but he instinctively inched a bit closer to Brendon.

“Pills? What for?” Brendon frowned. Val finally looked at him.

“I… You knotted me, so I… I’ll get pregnant if I don’t take pills for it…” he said. Brendon scoffed.

“I’m a Beta, I can’t give you pups..?” he muttered. Valtteri closed his eyes.

“I… Omegas can get pregnant from anyone who knots them, no matter if they are Alpha, Beta or Omega.” he whispered. Brendon took in a sharp breath.

“I-I didn’t know… I’m so sorry Valtteri…” he said softly, reaching out for Valtteri again. Valtteri shuffled into his hold this time, fingers tightly clutching on to Brendon’s arm.

“I’ll order the pills tomorrow.” Valtteri said dejectedly. Brendon nodded mutely, letting the Finn cuddle into his arms as he pulled the blankets up over them. 

“I’ve got you…” Brendon found himself saying. Valtteri relaxed slightly, his breathing evening out.

~~

The next morning, Valtteri woke up before Brendon. The Kiwi was still securely curled around his back, forehead pressed against the back of Valtteri’s neck. Valtteri drew in a sharp breath when he realised one of Brendon’s hands was resting on his stomach, Valtteri’s own hand on top of it. 

He didn’t pull away, instead only linking their fingers more securely. He found himself smiling, and actual wanting the pups. But he knew he couldn’t.

He wiggled around in Brendon’s arms, biting his lip as he looked at the sleeping Kiwi. Brendon’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled groggily when he saw Valtteri. 

“Morning.” he yawned. Valtteri only nodded and kept quiet. He blushed and looked down.

“Brendon, if I…” he sighed. “No nevermind, it’s foolish.” Brendon took his hand, squeezing it gently.

“Tell me.” he said. The Beta’s eyes were kind and Valtteri found himself scooting a little closer.

“Want if I don’t want to take the pill?” he whispered. Brendon’s eyes widened slightly.

“I… eh, it should be your choice whether to do that or not, I’m not going to force you.” he said. Valtteri chuckled nervously. 

“I know it’s stupid, and it must be the Omega instincts and all that… But I want to keep the pups.” he whispered. Brendon nodded, squeezing Val’s hand supportively. The Finn looked up at him.

“If I keep the pups, would you… be around?” he asked. Brendon smiled, seeming equally nervous.

“I always wanted pups, so if you’ll let me, I’d love to be around.” he said. Valtteri nodded thoughtfully, scooting closer and resting his head on Brendon’s shoulder.

“I’m keeping the pups.” 

~~

To say the arrangement was uncommon was an understatement. Very little couples had pups if they weren’t Mated, let alone couples that weren’t even meant to be truly Mates. 

Still, Valtteri was happy. Brendon was kind and helped him no matter how weird his food cravings were, or how big his mood swings. The Finn’s belly had swollen considerably, and he had stopped trying to hide the bump, now proudly walking around with his palm resting on it.

Brendon always stayed close to him, and the Omega seemed to welcome the attention, always leaning into his side and cooing softly.

They had moved in together, solely so it was easier for Brendon to look after the Omega, but denied it was anything more than just that. Valtteri didn’t want a Mark, he was happy as it was. Brendon had hinted at being okay with Marking him multiple times, but hadn’t pushed it in the end.

It was already late when Valtteri was finally released from some press duties at the Mercedes headquarters. He was tired and his back was aching from sitting in uncomfortable chair. He gently rubbed his stomach as he walked. The babies had been kicking all day, and Valtteri couldn’t wait to be home, knowing Brendon could soothe them. 

He waddled a little uncomfortably towards the elevator, winching at a particularly hard kick from one of the pups. He sighed as he leaned against the wall in the elevator, growling softly and rubbing the bump.

“Almost home…” he muttered as the doors opened again. He bumped into someone and tensed immediately as he smelled the Alpha, who was clearly in a rut.

“Hello Valtteri…” the man purred. Valtteri growled when he saw it was Lewis.

“Go home, sleep it off.” he said immediately, trying to push past him. Lewis pulled him back, one hand coming to rest on Valtteri’s stomach. 

“How many?” he purred. Valtteri hissed and tried to swat his hand away.

“Fuck off.” he growled, protectively curling his arms around the bump. Lewis tutted, attention still focused on the swell of Valtteri’s stomach.

“Shame you are carrying pups already, I would have given you way better pups.” he hissed, eyes coming up to come to rest on Valtteri’s unmarked neck. “Although you might still be able to give me pups after this load.” he purred, leaning in to brush his nose over the length of Valtteri’s neck. 

Valtteri growled and pushed him away, stumbling back until his back was pressed against the wall. 

“Go away!” he hissed at the Alpha, was sauntered over to him again. 

Suddenly, Valtteri heard rushed footsteps and Lewis was slammed away. Brendon looked furious, and punched Lewis squarely in the jaw, causing the Alpha to stumble away. The Kiwi Beta seemed the most confused out of the three of them, but quickly rushed over to Valtteri.

“Are you okay?” Brendon asked worriedly, one hand resting on Valtteri’s belly and his other arm curling around Valtteri’s back to steady him. 

“I’m okay.” Valtteri said, tiredly resting his head on Brendon’s shoulder. Lewis had meanwhile composed himself slightly, the hit having started him enough to shake him out of his rut. 

“I… What..? Oh shit, what did I do?” he muttered, stepping forward. Brendon hissed and stepped in between Valtteri and the Alpha.

“Don’t touch him.” he growled. 

“Lewis! What the fuck did you do now!” Nico suddenly exclaimed, walking over with a sleepy toddler in his arms. Lewis let out a shuddering breath.

“I’m so sorry Valtteri, I don’t know…” his words faltered and he lifted little Pascal out of Nico’s arms, cradling the boy to his chest as he took a shaky breath. Valtteri winched.

“It’s fine…” he muttered. “But I really have to go lay down now.” he added, groaning as he pressed a hand against his back. Brendon supported him, gently shushing him.

“Come on, I got some heat packs ready for you.” Brendon said softly. Valtteri tiredly smiled at him, glancing back at Lewis.

“Just to be clear, next time you do that and I’m not pregnant, I’ll kick you in the balls.” he growled lowly. Nico seemed to approve of Valtteri’s words, nudging Lewis, who coughed awkwardly.

“I really am sorry.” Lewis said, gently rocking Pascal as the little toddler fell asleep. “I should have never done that, rut or not.” he added. Valtteri nodded and smiled weakly.

“I forgive you.”

Back in the room, Valtteri laid down on the bed, curling onto his side with a pained expression. Brendon laid down opposite him and took his hand, soothingly rubbing his other palm over Valtteri’s stomach.

“Any day now, right?” he asked softly. Valtteri nodded tiredly.

“Can’t wait.” he whispered, scooting into Brendon’s embrace a little more. “I’m glad it’s with you.” he added, but before Brendon could answer, the Finn was fast asleep.

~~  
Valtteri woke up with a pained gasp, realising the covers around him were soaked. He felt around for Brendon’s shoulder, shaking him awake. 

“B-brendon… hospital, now.” he puffed out, groaning as a contraction hit him. Brendon was awake immediately, rushing to sit up and grab his phone. 

“Kimi will drive us.” he said after a quick, murmured call. He helped Valtteri sit up. The Finn’s eyes were wide and anxious and he tightly gripped onto Brendon as another contraction hit him. 

“I’ve got you.” the Beta soothed. “It will be okay.”

~~

Brendon smiled softly as he gazed down on the two little girls in Valtteri’s arms. The Finn was cooing softly at them, rocking them as they fussed slightly. Valtteri had practically refused to let go of them since the nurse had placed the two babies in his arms, and he was more than enamored with them. 

Brendon hadn’t held either of them yet but didn’t push for it. He knew this was a big deal for the Omega, and he wasn’t sure how them not being Mated would interfere with Valtteri’s instincts. A small part of him was convinced Valtteri wouldn’t want him involved in the babies’ lives anymore, no matter what they had discussed before. 

Valtteri suddenly sighed, scooting over so he could rest his head against Brendon’s shoulder.

“They are beautiful.” he whispered. Brendon smiled.

“Gorgeous.” he whispered. Valtteri suddenly blinked and drew in a sharp breath.

“You want to hold the babies? Sorry I-” he coughed awkwardly. Brendon smiled and kissed his temple.

“It’s okay. And I would love to hold them.” he said. Valtteri smiled and carefully handed the pups to Brendon, the little ones cooing and contently yawning as Brendon rocked them.

Brendon thought Valtteri was looking at the babies, but when he turned to Valtteri, he found the Finn looking at him instead.

“Brendon…” Valtteri whispered. “I… I would like to get Marks.” he blushed. Brendon’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure? I mean I understand if you don’t want to, in case you meet your One later on….” he muttered. Valtteri cuddled closer, letting one of the babies clutch on to his finger.

“I already met my One. He gave me two beautiful pups.” he whispered. Brendon swallowed thickly.

“You think we are actually meant to be Mates?” he asked. Valtteri nodded.

“I love you, Brendon.” he whispered almost shyly. Brendon let out a shuddering breath, leaning in to softly kiss Valtteri.

“I love you too.”


End file.
